Jessie Bannon: The Rising Soccer Star
by JQ for life
Summary: A story where Jessie is persuaded to join a Girls Soccer team at school by one of her best friends despite Race's disapproval, will the support of Jonny be enough to help her through, and how will she handle the in team conflict that starts to break out when she joins?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Jonny Quest and characters do not belong to me, I am not making money out of this.**

 **So I remember a time I was reading a story back on Suze Howe's fanfic site and there was a story I think by an author I think she was called Wendy Carley who wrote about Jonny being a Football star before going on to Basketball, well this idea popped into my head in what if Jessie Bannon became a Soccer star, in my country Soccer is the biggest Sport and I have also read that it is popular for Women in the USA as their Women's team are number one in the world, so I present to you this story, hope you enjoy the ride because there will be drama along the way, some mild J/J HR too. Since I have used a British coach in this some of the words, I used such as Howay basically means come on, why aye man means yes. I have also added some of my characters in to make it a little more realistic.**

 **This is very much incomplete as I am still working on it, adding and changing things but hopefully you enjoy what I have done so far.**

 **Jessie Bannon: The Rising Soccer Star**

It was the end of another day at Rockport High School, the sound of talking and laughter could be heard as all the students were leaving the school grounds, by the main gates two teenage girls are in animated discussions "Jessie you should totally come to train with the new Rockport Girls Soccer Team, we could do with another player" one voice could be heard. "Umm I don't know, I don't think my Father would approve Becky" came the response from the familiar red head girl.

"Come on Jessie, you should at least try, the new Coach is very supportive, perhaps your boyfriend Jonny could come along and watch as well" The Blond girl continued pushing Jessie. "He's not my boyfriend, he's just my best friend, and I will see how I feel" Jessie's reply was sharp before parting with her friend Becky. Unknown to her Jonny was walking nearby and could hear the whole conversation.

"Everything ok Ace" Jonny sounding concerned, Jessie took a minute before replying "Yeah Hotshot just my friend is trying to convince me to go to the School soccer try out tomorrow". Both Jonny and Jessie walked towards the car park waiting for Race to show up but continued the conversation. "Sounds interesting Jess, maybe you should actually give it a try, you do have a natural talent at many things" Jonny smiled trying to convince her.

"Maybe, but I haven't kicked a ball since I was little, I remember my Mom said I always used to chase and kick a ball round when I was at the digs in Colombia, only other thing is my Dad would never approve, you know worried about getting hurt and all that" Jessie smirked at the thought of having the conversation with her Father about this as they both waiting in silence, there was no denying that she was interesting and seriously considering giving it a try.

"Well it is a physical game Jess, I mean I have watched a game every so often and it's not my favorite Sport but when the World Cup is on I find it quite interesting, but I think you could handle it being a bit rough, it's not the 1950s anymore, girls can play" Jonny cut through the silence encouraging her, he liked the idea of Jessie finding a hobby, he thought silently as well that he would happily support her.

The familiar red sports car of Race came into view rapidly shook them both from their thoughts, "Well I will have a think about it tonight Jonny, like you said I do like to give it a try maybe" Jessie looked at Jonny as Race pulled up, "Evening kids, you both had a good day" Race beamed before both the kids nodded and got in the car.

Later that evening at the Quest Compound an animated argument was taking place between Race and his daughter Jessie "Jessie it is a bad idea, you could get hurt, plus I don't think any girl should take part in should a physical activity" Race said disapprovingly before Benton weighed in "Race it could be good for her though" trying to support Jessie. "No, I rather not allow it, you should concentrate on your studies Jessie" Race continued firmly even though his daughter was getting angrier by the second. "I just knew you would react like this Dad, I am not a little girl no more, I am nearly 16" Jessie shot back before walking off to her room in disgust and close to tears, leaving Race opened mouthed *Who the hell plays soccer anyway* he thought.

Next door Jonny heard the door slam and got up from reading his book for history and went across to Jessie's room tapping lightly on the door but getting no answer. He knocked harder this time "Jess" he softly said before he was met with a response on the other side of the door "GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE", not giving up Jonny "Jess, it's me come on let me in" he pleaded.

A minute passed before the door unlocked and Jessie peered out red faced and still almost crying but holding it back not wanting her best friend to see her crying, she motioned for him to come in. "I guess he reacted the way you said he would" Jonny said softly before Jessie simply nodded sadly. "He just doesn't get it, he won't let me do anything without worrying, I can look after myself" Jessie threw away her drink violently in her little garbage can causing Jonny to flinch.

"You gonna let your Dad stop you, Jessie you never one to stop at doing anything you want, go on I'd support you, I even got an old pair of boots I will lend you" Jonny grabbed her shoulders in motivation while in return a small smile formed on the side of Jessie's face.

"Ok, I will give this a shot, first practice is tomorrow after school, just hope I can make a good impression" Jessie said, feeling determined now, "You will boss it Ace, I know you will" Jonny encouraged her further "Thanks Jonny, this is why you are my best friend" Jessie smiled sweetly at him.

Later that evening Jessie phoned her Mom about what she was planning to do and her Mom was very supportive of her "Jessie that's a great idea, I used to love watching Barcelona when I was a kid, it is good that you are trying new things and I am so happy Jonny is being supportive" Estella couldn't hide her joy at her daughter "Thanks Mom, just wish my Dad would see it that way, he thinks it is the end of the god damn world" Jessie's voice sounded more annoyed again, "You live Race to me, he is not getting a say in this" Estella laughed somewhat evilly. "Thanks Mom, I will call you on how it all goes, I love you" Jessie smiled "I love you too sweetheart"

The next day towards the end of school, Jessie was struggling to concentrate in class, barely making it through the day without thinking about the evening training. Finally, the bell rang for the end of the day and she was straight out to the big Soccer Field near the back of Rockport High School, Jonny himself was staying behind to do some extra studying to accompany Jessie home as it would be getting late.

Reaching the field Jessie was greeted by a Female in her late 20s blonde hair and remarkably similar look to Rachel Quest, Jonny's late Mother but with a British accent, her name was Michelle Phillips, who had recently married her American Finance and not long moved to Maine, she was very passionate about Soccer having lived in Newcastle, North East England for many years, her broad North East accent was sometimes hard to understand.

"You must be Jessica Bannon, please to meet you man I'm Mrs. Phillips but please feel free to call me Michelle, your friend Becky told me all about you earlier today" Mrs. Phillips said in her broad Newcastle accent before she reached out her hand and shook Jessie's. "Hi, well thanks I hope I can do well for you" Jessie said nervously. "No worries, you are the first one here, so that's a good start, shows you are very committed and willing, do you mind if you help me carry some stuff over to the field" Michelle said pointing towards a floodlight 3g pitch.

Jessie nodded before walking over to the shed with Michelle to grab all the gear, "So tell me a bit about yourself Jessica" Michelle said while walking over to the field with Jessie "Please call me Jessie, and I have been in Maine since I was 11, I used to live with my Mom in Colombia when she and my Dad divorced I first went to an American School before I came here, I live now with my Father, my best Friend Jonny and his father, and his adopted son called Hadji when he is home" Jessie said starting to feel a little more comfortable

"Alright Jessie I will call you that, it sounds like you got a good set up then and is that Jonny Quest son of the famous Dr Quest, I have heard about him, you seem very fond of Jonny" Michelle shot a teasing smile at Jessie who started to blush "How you know?" she questioned trying to act dumb, "Because your face lit up when you said Jonny, why don't you invite him to come and watch, he sounds like a nice guy" causing Jessie to blush even more.

Soon they finished setting up on the field and Jessie's friend Becky arrived, "You came" she said excitedly giving Jessie a hug before the rest of the girls showed up, the coach Michelle got all the girls together in the middle of the field before introducing Jessie to the rest of the group, "Right guys this is Jessie Bannon who is joining us for training this evening, so I want you all to make her feel welcome as we need any help we can get for this team"

Soon after the introductions the coach put them through their paces with the warm before swiftly going into the drills, Jessie being the way she was put as much effort into it as possible leaving her sweating and panting *I thought I was fitter than this* she thought desperately as she continued to work hard.

The session closed out with a practice match, which was notable at the very end for Jonny showing up just in time for when Jessie brought the ball down before full on volleying it into the top corner, it was hit so hard the goalkeeper didn't even have time to move. This left the coach open mouthed at the sight of what she witnessed "Wow Jessie that was amazing". Jessie turned and shrugged "It was a fluke, I did not expect that" she breathlessly said running back to the halfway line. Unknown to Jessie Jonny also was shocked but had a beaming smile when he witnessed that moment *slammin'" muttering under his breath.

"Alright girls we will wrap it up there, we have one more training session later this week before our first game of the season down in Gloucester against The Eagles, thank you for all the effort you put in this evening" The coach beamed especially looking at Jessie whilst spotting Jonny on the sideline and signaled him to come over.

Jessie smiled when she saw Jonny come over "Ace that was awesome what you did there" Still shocked by what he saw, "Thanks Jonny" Jessie replied almost blushing. "Why Aye Man, I am well impressed Jessie, keep that up and you will be in the team in no time" Michelle slapping Jessie lightly on the back. "Oh, look Coach's pet" Smirked on of the girls as she walked past, which following Jonny giving her an angry stare before the Coach intervened "Megan there is no need for that man, less of the attitude".

Megan coldly walked away not taking her gaze off Jessie, "What's her problem" Jonny asked still annoyed, "I don't know, she is a great player but sometimes it all gets to her head, anyway you must be Jonny Quest, it is really nice to meet you and your friend Jessie here really appreciates your support" Michelle said extending a hand to Jonny, who return smiled but felt a little weird looking at Michelle for the first time with the resemblance to his Mother quite striking, she didn't catch Jonny's look but Jessie did notice it as well and straight away could understand Jonny feeling slight uncomfortable but did not decide to say anything on the matter

"Well Jessie you did so well today and considering you have never played before, I can't wait to see more, I think you have a natural talent" The Coach said still smiling from earlier, "Thanks Michelle, I hope I can keep showing you what I can do" Jessie replied before walking off to Jonny towards the changing rooms "Wait up for me Jonny, I Just need to get changed" before rushing in "Sure Ace, I am not going anywhere" Jonny laughed at her, he couldn't help but feel pleased for her.

Back in the changing rooms Jessie was having a gossip with her friend Becky "So when you gonna ask Jonny out" she teased Jessie, "We're just friends, don't get me wrong he a good guy but I don't know" Jessie replied although in the back of her mind she did feel much closer to Jonny lately. "Yeah girl, that's what they all say, I seen you two pretty much joined up to the hip and the way you both look at each other" Becky chuckled, meanwhile sat next to them was Megan the girl who made the snide comment to Jessie earlier, she looked across and glared at Jessie before getting up and walking out the changing room.

Jessie studied her as she walked out, trying to figure out what her problem was shaking her head "Who is that girl and why she targeting me" she protested to Becky, sighing she replied "That's Megan Burton, I don't know what her problem with you is but she needs to get her head out of her ass, she thinks she is better than anyone else and has a god given right to be number one in the team every week, every so often when you play in a team, there is always that one person who will loathe you no matter what but don't let her get to you"

Jessie thought about it for a second, she did not feel comfortable with Megan the way she was getting at her but she knew if she wanted a chance in this team, she had to deal with it. "The rest of the team are ok right?" she questioned, "Yeah, honestly it is just her" Becky referring to Megan.

Jessie sighed "I better go, Jonny is waiting for me" Walking to get out "I am sure he is" Becky again teased, "Shut up" Jessie laughed before saying "I will see you in school tomorrow" she waved as she left the room, greeting Jonny outside.

"Ready to go hotshot" Jessie tapping Jonny on the shoulder, "Yeah, let's go" Jonny walked outside with Jessie and found Dr Quest waiting for them in the car. "Hey kids, you both ok" Benton greeted both of them warmly. "You should have seen what Jess did during soccer training pop" Jonny told is Father excitedly with Jessie blushing. "What did she do" Benton smiled. "She scored and it was such a good goal Dad, it was from way out on the field as well, she totally nailed it" Jonny explained rather excitedly. "Well done Jessie, my wife used to love Soccer, she would be proud of you Jessie" Benton said with a hinge of sadness causing Jonny to bow his head before Jessie put a hand on his shoulder

The rest of the drive home was in silence, when getting home Race barely said a word to Jessie other than continue his disapproval, Benton at the same time was starting to notice and disapprove at his old friend Race acting the way he was towards his own daughter. Jonny meanwhile sent Estella a message about Jessie's goal in soccer training, Estella phoned Jonny up straight away expressing her delight and spoke to Jessie who blushed again and asked Jonny why he had to tell her at first but then at the same time when her Mom told her how proud she was, Jessie actually felt really good about herself, her life was getting better, her best friend Jonny was supporting her, which was all she could of ever asked for, it was just a shame her Father was not seeing it the same way.

Few days later it was the final Soccer training before the match against the Gloucester Eagles, Jonny had this time stopped to watch the whole of training and again Jessie impressed by scoring another but occasionally she would make an error at the end of training the coach pulled her aside to speak to her about the coming game. "Jessie, I am gonna name you amongst the substitutes, however at some point in the game I am likely to bring you onto the field, I feel you are not quite ready for a full game yet but I think you will make an impact during the game after all it is eighty minute match" Jessie sighed with relief at her Coach's words, although she would have love to have started the game at the same time she felt less pressure if she was introduced during the game.

"Oh, and Jessie, make sure that Jonny looks after you man" Michelle added, "Thanks, I can look after myself though, if anything I have to look after him" Jessie laughed. "So, when's the wedding like" The Coached teased her, "Ha we are just friends, that's it" Jessie became very defensive with that comment hitting her. "Yeah looks like it, to me he worships the ground you walk on, I can see the chemistry between you every time, listen this is how me and my Husband started, we were just good friends and I was blind to it for ages" The Coach carried on, with that Jessie was more deep in thought *Come on Bannon you know you like him and want it to be more one day*. Jessie sighed before saying "I can't deny that I do care about him a lot and he means so much to me" Jessie continued to be deep in thought.

"I am not saying you should rush into anything but at some point, do something about it, you don't want to be thinking what if later especially if another girl gets with him, he is a good looking guy" The coach's is comment made Jessie very jealous at the thought of another girl being with him not that she showed it, "I will see you on Sunday coach" Jessie parted warmly with her before setting off after Jonny passing but not noticing Megan who gave her another death stare *You won't get in the team as long as I have something to do with it*

Later that night Jessie was very restless in bed and could not sleep, so many thoughts plagued in her head, luckily she did not have school the next day as it was a Saturday, a lot of her thoughts were of Jonny and it made her stomach do flips "Come on Bannon, it won't happen, it's Jonny" she muttered *You mean you are in denial* a voice cried out in her head. The fact was though her and Jonny's relationship was starting to change, yes, they were still just friends but lately she had seen how much Jonny was maturing, one thing that had never changed, he had always put her first. She laid in bed and sighed her heart beating rapidly, she thought about what her Coach had said *What if another girl got with Jonny*, no it could not happen, no one could take her Jonny *you're mine hotshot, one day I am going to make you the happiest guy* she vowed to herself, her last thought before she finally fell asleep was of her and Jonny earlier that evening kicking a Soccer ball around the front of the Compound.

Jonny was also restless, the exact same thoughts were going through his head, he couldn't deny either him and Jessie were getting closer *Sorry Race but I am gonna succeed where you failed Estella, I won't let Jessie down*

Sunday came round quick, Benton Quest decided he would drive Jessie and Jonny who came along for support for the game in Gloucester, it was a chilly and wet morning but neither cared "Good luck Jessie, I would stay but I got a conference call I will come and pick you guys up after the game" Benton said out the window after he dropped the teens off. As soon as Jonny and Jessie got towards the dressing room, Jessie gave Jonny a quick hug as Jonny wished her good luck for the game before he found a decent spot to watch all the game and the warm up.

After a short warm up the team went back in Jessie gave Jonny a little wave before she went back into the dressing room but not before Jonny shouted "You got this Ace". Back in the dressing room the Coach was reading out the team and giving a final prep talk, Rockport had never beaten Gloucester Eagles before and it was a stat she and the whole team were hoping to change this season.

"Ok team is gonna be in goal Aimee Spears, Right back is Lucy Dale, center backs are Hannah McCarthy, Jasmine Richards, Left Back is Kerri Clarke, in center midfield will be Rose Sanchez and Darcy Thompson, on right wing will be the captain Becky Wilson and left wing will be Lisa Viera, just behind the forward I will have Kate Robertson supporting Megan Burton" The Coach took a breath before continuing with the substitutes "On the bench is Leila Parris, Michelle Palmer, Christine McKenzie, Carli Williams and Jessie Bannon" The whole team nodded.

"Howay Girls we have never beaten the Eagles, so today I am hoping we finally turn that around, you know your roles, you know what to do, let's get out there and get at them man" The Coach challenged the team as they walked out the dressing room and lined up waiting to go out onto the pitch.

It was still raining and it looked miserable out but the girls were hoping to put on a show for the many people that had managed to make the game in the midafternoon cold. The team went out while Jessie and the rest of the subs made their way to the bench. Not long later the referee signaled the start of the game and Rockport had the kick off, almost straight away they had a chance of a goal but Becky fired the ball wildly over from a good position inside the opposition's box.

Next a break from Rockport and Lisa burst into the box only to be brought down by the opposition defender and the referee straight way gave a penalty to Rockport, which Becky and Megan had a minor argument on who was gonna take it. Megan firmly grabbed the ball and put it down on the penalty spot but her shot was tame and the goalkeeper easily saved and gathered it up before Megan could get to the rebound, "Damn" the coach muttered "Jessie go for a run down the line to keep warm" Jessie nodded before she set off.

Another attack from Rockport Megan was one on one with the goalkeeper after a defensive mistake with Becky to her right all she had to do was lay it off and the keeper would have been out of the equation but she scuffed her shot wide rather than passing it, which caused Becky to lose her head and shout at Megan "God sake Megan pass the damn ball" Megan just shrugged it off.

Towards the end of the first half Gloucester attacked finally for the first time with their attacker getting into the box, back was Megan trying to help out sticking out a leg but unfortunately brought the attacker down and the referee gave another penalty with Megan's protest being turned away but not before Megan continued to confront the referee in which she had had enough and pulled out a yellow card for her taking her name down in her notebook.

The striker for Gloucester stepped up and planted the shot down in the bottom corner giving Gloucester the lead. The heads dropped on the Rockport Girls as almost straight away Gloucester raced down the field again and almost scored again only for Aimee the Goalkeeper to pull off a good save, straight after the half time whistle went and the girls went in.

The Coach didn't mince her words "We have played some good stuff but we are not taking the chances and we have made one mistake and been punished for it girls, let's up the tempo, they are beatable today" Becky cut in and said "We would be well ahead if Megan would have passed to me and not fluffed that penalty", Megan then shot back "Oh shut up" The Coach moved quickly to diffuse the argument "Enough, if we are gonna turn this around we will not achieve it by fighting amongst ourselves"

After the talk the girls returned to the pitch and soon after the second half was underway, and almost straight away Rockport attacked but once again Megan fluffed it and put her shot wide of the goal when it looked easier to score causing the Coach to throw her water bottle on the floor in frustration.

A couple minutes later yet another Rockport attack and this time Megan was clean through on goal and got round the keeper but somehow instead of calmly side footing the ball in the goal, blasted it and it flew over the bar, the Coach reacted by ordering Jessie to go out and warm up again, meanwhile on the side Jonny was thinking *Come one surely it is only a matter of time before Jessie is allowed on*.

Once again, another chance and this time Megan instead of connecting with the ball managed to trip over her own feet with the ball harmlessly rolling out of play and at the same time an opponent taunted her, what followed was Megan confronting her and before she could aim a slap at the opponent Becky stepped in to stop the altercation escalating into a fight. The Coach had seen enough and told Jessie to get ready to go on letting the linesman know that she was intending a substitute.

Straight away Jessie was ready to enter and The Coach ordered Megan to come off, as she came off she didn't even look at Jessie, by the time she made it to the bench she snatched a coat off the coach before kicking the wall where the dugout was, "There is no need for that, you carry on like this and you will won't play for us" The Coach was disgusted, Megan meekly sat down on the bench afterwards, a few spectators were amused by it all but while that happened Jessie was on the pitch and straight away in the thick of the action winning the ball off an opponent but just slightly overhit the pass to Becky, but it drew applause from the Coach.

Time began to ran out as hard as Jessie and the team tried it looked like they were not going to find an opening as the game entered the last few minutes. Another attack from Rockport, Becky again broke free and ran towards the edge of the penalty area and saw Jessie on the edge who at the same time saw the goalkeeper slightly off her line. The pass was perfect and Jessie controlled the ball before unleashing a powerful shot that went up but then dipped, the goalkeeper jumped to try and push the ball over but the sudden dip caught her out and she was left grasping at thin air as the ball dropped beautifully in the goal, sending the Rockport girls and the Coach into raptures.

Jonny was jumping for joy on the side as well not to mention he was also admiring Jessie in her Soccer Kit; the sun broke through the gloom at the same time and there was still enough time for maybe Rockport to snatch a winning goal.

The game entered the last minute, Rockport had Gloucester penned in their own half, they came to the edge of the box, the Left Back Kerri who had pushed up forward floated a ball into the box, the Gloucester defense panicked and could not clear the ball properly, it fell to Jessie who blasted the ball low and it nestled into the bottom corner, sparking scenes of absolute joy from all of the Rockport Girls, mobbing Jessie which meant they had surely won the game.

Soon as kick off was taken the Referee blew for full time and the girls celebrated like crazy, Jonny on the side was whistling and punching the air for he could not wait to greet Jessie after that, Rockport had a new star.

As the players headed into the dressing room, team spirit was sky high all except Megan were celebrating, The Coach calmed them down enough to speak to them congratulating the team on a great win "Girls that was brilliant, last season we lost our first game by eight goals to nothing and we finished dead last in the League, you were all outstanding especially you Jessie when you went on, you changed game" Jessie was sat with a beaming smile and all except Megan went over and patted her on the back.

The Coach finished off by saying "We got a game again next week at home against Ipswich so we need to keep this up, but girls well done today" The girls headed out and Megan made a snide remark to Jessie "Bitch if you think you are better than me then you are mistaken" Jessie stared at her before ignoring her as she went out to be greeted by Jonny, she ran to him and gave him a big hug "You were awesome Jess" Jonny said quietly to her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming to support me Jonny, you have no idea how much it meant" Jessie said trying not to get emotional, moments later Benton pulled up to pick them both up.

"So how was it" Benton asked straight away, "We won and I scored both the goals" Jessie burst out "Wow that's amazing Jessie, it sounds like you have discovered a natural talent there" Benton proudly responded.

After arriving home, everyone was sat in the living room, Jessie began to tell her Dad about her match only Race looked barely interested "So yeah I scored two goals today" Jessie said feeling very happy, "Well if you carry on playing you are surely gonna get hurt, that is not what I want, I think you should quit now" Race said sharply standing up from his chair.

Jessie was stunned by that response "Dad why can't you be happy for me and support me" She spat before storming upstairs. "Race what was that for old friend" Benton questioned before Race responded "She should not be playing in such a physical Sport" Race sat back down again while Benton shook his head, Jonny was in too much shock to react at first before he quietly walked off to find Jessie.

Jessie slammed her door shut and sat down on her bed before tears overwhelmed her, she could not believe what her Father had said, it hit her like a ton of bricks and now she was deflated and crying her eyes out, there was a soft knock on the door "Go Away" Jessie screamed still in tears. "Jess it's me, please let me in" Jonny's soft voice could be heard the other side of the door.

Jessie sat for a minute debating what on whether to let her best friend in or not, on the one hand she did not want to him to see her crying, she never showed that much emotion, but on the other he was her best friend and she had seen him crying many times in the past, slowly she got up and opened her door allowing him in before closing it again quickly.

Jonny saw the tears in her eyes and was shocked, he had never seen her like that but he was not gonna leave her like that without trying to make her feel better. Jonny took one look before pulling her into his arms, Jessie was a little reluctant at first before she buried her head into his shoulders and burst out crying again. After a minute Jonny spoke to her quietly as he wiped the tears from her eyes "I hope you don't listen to that crap, I can't believe he said that to you, I have lost a lot of respect for him there" Jessie slowly looked up at him "Maybe he is right, I should just stop" she sounded defeated but then it was met with a fierce response from Jonny "What you actually gonna give in like that, come on you have worked so hard to get there and look how you played, you proved so many people wrong, you have come this far Jessie so don't give up on it now"

Jessie was rather taken aback by it all and went silent for a second still in Jonny's arms before finally responding "You're right, I can't let my Father's ignorant attitude stop me, I loved every second I was on the field and your support drove me on more, I cannot do it without you" Jessie looked at Jonny right in the eyes, "You won't have to because I will always be there Ace" Jonny said defiantly.

They stayed in the embrace for a bit longer before letting go of each other but not before Jessie continued talking "I don't think you ever seen me cry Jonny, I don't like showing anyone when I am like this" Jonny smiled before he said "It's ok to cry and show emotion Jessie, I have done so in the past remember". It was Jessie's turn to smile "And that's what I like about you Jonny, I much rather a guy like you who shows emotion than one who is all macho and doesn't show emotion" She said finally calming down.

"I remember the time I cried over that Elephant that died in Africa" Jonny smiled sadly at that memory he mentioned, "I thought that was really sweet with the way you cared, and remember the time you helped me when I had my panic attack in the underwater City, I would not have got out of that if it weren't for you" Jessie said hugging Jonny again "You are the best friend I could ever ask for, I would rather die than lose you". Jonny's heart started to race at that statement from Jessie "I am not going anywhere Jessie because you are the best friend any guy could wish for" They both sat deep in thought *I don't know how much longer I can just see him as a friend, god Jonny what are you doing to me lately* at the same time Jonny thought *God you are amazing Jess, I hope we become much more than friends soon*

Finally breaking the thoughts "I better get studying for this physics exam Jess as much as I don't want to leave you" Jonny reluctantly said, "It's ok Jonny, last thing I want you to do is fail it, your Father would not be impressed, thank you though you know how to make a girl feel better" She replied happily. After one more hug Jonny left the room to go to his while Jessie picked up her phone and rang her Mom in Colombia.

Jessie proceeded to tell her Mom about how her Soccer match went and what her Dad said to her after and Jonny comforting her. "Don't you worry about your Father sweetheart, I will deal with him" Estella said firmly down the phone before adding "Don't forget I love you no matter what and at least Jonny has some sense" Jessie sighed before replying "I just don't get it with my Dad no more, he lets me go on all these adventures where we are at constant risk of being blown up and killed yet won't let me enjoy a game of Soccer without putting me down" Estella listened for a minute before saying "Well you know what he is like, he is ridiculously overprotective"

Soon after they closed out the phone call before Jessie laid back on the bed sighing, all sorts were going through her head, her Father, Jonny's words of encouragement she just need to rest, she was exhausted.

Jonny was struggling to study for his test, his mind continued to wander more and more about Jessie one voice cried in his head *So when you gonna admit you have feelings for her* while another *Is it worth risking a friendship in case she doesn't feel the same* for much of that evening he wrestled with all those thoughts.

 **The End (Of Chapter 1)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Continuing from Chapter 1 where Jessie gets convinced to play in the girls' soccer team and is an instant hit although it does lead to jealousy from one girl in the team. So here we go, I present you the second instalment to this story where the team are on an away day, this chapter though focuses more on some personal changes between Jonny and Jessie, this is where it starts to get a bit saucy. J/J HR.**

 **Chapter 2: Soccer Series: Changes**

The Bell rang for the end of the school day at Rockport high school, which meant it was soccer training for Jessie who was riding on a wave of confidence after she had scored two goals in the last game in Gloucester, the team were due to go on the road for an away day against Ipswich Wanderers.

The training itself went well although tensions were still simmering between Jessie and Megan the girl who for some reason had developed a massive dislike for her, Megan saw Jessie as a threat to her place as the golden girl in the team, however other players too had started to turn on Megan and side with Jessie, Michelle the coach originally from North East England had no doubt in her mind though who would be starting the game at the weekend when she pulled Jessie over after training.

"Jessie I just wanted you to know I am really impressive with your effort this evening, with that you will be starting the game on Sunday, you've earnt it but keep it to yourself until I announce the team" The Coach explained as a broad smile spread across Jessie's face "Wow thank you so much" she beamed looking across at Jonny her best friend.

On the ride home Jonny almost fell asleep in Benton's car Jessie looked across concerned at him being unusually quiet before giving him a nudge "Jonny are you ok" Jonny almost startled back to reality then replied "Yeah sorry ace, just haven't been sleeping well lately" Jessie ruffled his hair "Early night I think for you hot shot".

Once home again Race barely acknowledged his daughter, she grunted at him before walking off upstairs before Race spoke in a low key tone to Dr Quest "Had a called for Estella, she's visiting this weekend, I hope Jessie has nothing planned" Benton sighed before replying "Well I am pretty sure she's got a game this weekend, I think she said in Ipswich". Race tensed up before saying "That is not happening she is staying here, she can't just go off and do as she pleased with her Mother coming over"

Benton paused for a minute before making his point "I am sure Estella will not mind if she went to play for her team for an afternoon, it is clearly doing her some good her getting out and doing all this" Race was having none of it "Yeah whatever Benton, wish she would find a different hobby" before walking off and leaving Benton sighing heavily before he disappeared into the lab.

Little later Jessie was on the phone to her Mom getting excited when she told Jessie she was visiting for a few days "So I got some time away from the digs so I can come see you and tell you how proud of you I am personally" Jessie jumped with happiness "Oh right Mom it will be good to see you again it's been ages"

Estella chuckled "Well I will see you Friday night do you have a game this weekend". Jessie thought for a second before replying hesitantly "Erm yeah Sunday in Ipswich" Estella then reassured her "No problem, you can still play on Sunday, wouldn't be fair to make you or Jonny miss it" Estella then changed the subject "So anyway when are you and Jonny going to go on a date" she teased making Jessie blush "Mom come on, he's my best friend"

Estella continued to tease "Is he just a friend anymore to you" There was a long pause as Jessie went deep into thought before replying "I don't know" She paused again "I don't know I'm confused, he does always make me smile even on the bad days" Jessie's heart was racing at this point "Well listen if ever you both decided to become more than friends I will always support you both, in my mind Jonny is the only guy worthy for my daughter"

Jessie was now even more confused but said "Thanks Mom, I wouldn't know what to do without your advice, I can't wait to see you" With that they said goodbye before hanging up on each other.

Jessie was sat on the bed after the phone call, all sorts of things were going through her head, she couldn't deny it Jonny had grown up and was more mature even if he still had his mischievous side, not only that she was getting the funny feeling inside her stomach that all her friends in school would talk about when they had a crush on a guy. A little voice in her head said *face it Bannon you like him a lot, you can't live without him* she sighed "What have you done to me Jonny, why didn't I notice this earlier" muttering under her breath before being interrupted by a call for dinner time.

Whilst down in the dining room unfortunately another argument broke out between Race and his daughter, Jonny had already excused himself moments before as he wanted to get back to studying but Jessie ended up storming upstairs again and on the way to her room accidently knocked Jonny out the way not noticing him as she was in such a rage causing Jonny to call out in surprise "Jess?" before going into his room in shock.

Jessie meanwhile got to her room and slammed the door and sat on her bed again but not long guilt came over as she realised she had knocked over her best friend, but she couldn't help being angry after her Father once again said she shouldn't go play soccer on the Sunday even though her Mother was fine with it, she decided to go knock on Jonny's door.

Jonny was just reading through one of his text books before he heard a soft knock "Yeah" he called out beckoning for whoever was knocking to come on. Jessie appeared and slowly closed the door before walking over and putting an arm around Jonny's shoulders before speaking "I'm sorry", this surprised Jonny who questioned "For What?" forgetting he had been knocked over by his best friend. "I knocked you over earlier, I know I was angry at my Father but it's no excuse for what I did to you" Jessie's head was bowed sadly before Jonny tilted it back up "hey Jess it's fine I knew you didn't mean to, I knew it was because you had another fight with Race"

Jessie nodded as a bit of anger returned "I don't get why he is pissed off, he said I shouldn't play that I should be here as my Mother is coming tomorrow for the weekend, yet Mom said I should go and play" Jessie turned away slightly again before Jonny reassured her "Then play, don't listen to what Race says, he should realise in this day and age it is fine for a girl to play Sport" Jessie was still less than convinced but her anger subsided again "You're right I will play but don't get my Father lately, he always taught me to defend myself when we've had enemies like Surd or Dr Zin attacking us but soon as I want a bit of fun or a hobby he goes over protective, he's such a hypocrite, if it was you he wouldn't bat an eyelid" Jessie paused before continuing "Sorry I didn't mean it like that but you know what I mean surely" Jonny replied "I know, it isn't fair maybe your Mother can talk some sense into him, I mean Jess you have saved my ass more times than I can remember" At this point Jonny was looking Jessie deep in the eyes.

"Likewise hot shot, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you a lot of the time, we are a team Jonny and nothing will ever break us" Jessie said before surprising Jonny with a big embrace in which he willingly returned. With that she could almost feel Jonny's heartbeat going like crazy, the same with Jonny he could just about feel Jessie's heartbeat going like mad.

*Go on kiss her* a little voice in Jonny's head said at the same time a little voice in Jessie's head was saying the same thing to kiss Jonny but they broke apart the embrace before Jessie made an excuse "I need to finish my homework" before giving Jonny another hug before going back to her room.

Following day at school was largely uneventful until the end of the day when everyone was walking out of lessons, however there was a small incident when a couple boys tried to goad Jessie into a reaction, one boy shouted "Hey Jessica how about you let me put a couple balls in the back of your goal", which was met with a less than a polite response from Jessie "Dude get lost, you look like you been dragged through a hedge backwards" Just as Jonny arrived on the scene. The two boys promoted smirked before walking off, "What was that all about" Jonny asked as they walked off, "Oh just a couple little boys who think they can have a piece of me, in their dreams though" Jessie smiled almost hinting again at Jonny.

The Journey home was in almost total silence save for the fact Jessie was still deep in thought *There's only one guy I'd ever one day drop my pants for* before putting that thought to the back of her head. When they got home, Estella was already there and came rushing out to give Jessie a big hug "I've missed you sweetheart" before going over to Jonny "Well you are growing up to be handsome young man Jonny" she said while looking at Jessie causing her to blush.

"How was the journey Mom" Jessie asked changing the subject, "It was fine until your Father turned up, but I set him straight, I told him straight up you should play Sunday and I am sure Jonny won't mind going along" Estella smiled at her daughter who by this point was giving her a glare but at the same time she did want Jonny there, she then suggested "Come on Mom let's go inside maybe we could make dinner I'm starved"

They all disappeared inside into the kitchen, Estella and Jessie started preparing the food, even Jonny helped out which impressed them the most before Race entered the room and said loudly "Hey Jonny, it's the first game of the NHL season you coming to watch with me" while pretty much ignoring Jessie and his ex-wife. "Umm thanks but I'll pass Race" Jonny said awkwardly leaving Race in shock. "You've always watched the NHL, since when have you been more interested cooking in the kitchen" Before Estella sharply interrupted him "You heard him, he's happy enough here, let him be" Race scowled before walking off again leaving Estella sighing angrily and Jessie and Jonny both feeling more uncomfortable.

After sometime dinner was ready but there was still an awkward atmosphere at the dinner table, Dr Quest was still in the lab on the phone about an upcoming conference so it was Race, Estella, Jonny and Jessie.

"This pasta is so good" Jonny said trying to break the tension, "Glad you approve Jonny, you helped so you can take some of the credit" Estella smiled at him before turning to Jessie "So where is it you are playing this Sunday sweetheart" Jessie started to reply "In Ipswich" before being rudely cut off by her Dad "You are not going anywhere young lady, thought you wanted to spend time with your Mother" Estella immediately shot back "Roger, stop putting the shackles on her and let her make her own decisions, she's not a baby anymore" Race's anger increased "I SAID NO, AND WHAT IF SHE GET'S HURT, SAID IT BEFORE SOCCER IS TOO PHYSICAL FOR A GIRL LIKE HER". Not wanting to hold back Estella retaliated "FOR GOD SAKE YOU ARE AN UNBELIEVABLE HYPOCRITE, YOU TAUGHT HER EVERYTHING ABOUT DEFENDING HERSELF YET YOU CAN'T LET HER HAVE A HOBBY, YOU MAKE ME SICK ROGER ANY WONDER I DIVORCED YOU" meanwhile Jonny and Jessie sat more uncomfortable and agitated by the second as the argument continued "YEAH WELL I AM GLAD ALL YOU DO IS NAG ME, MY DECISION IS FINAL SHE IS NOT PLAYING AND THAT IS FINAL" Estella not wanting to let Race have is way "IF YOU DON'T LET HER PLAY THEN I WILL TAKE HER HOME WITH ME AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE CUSTODY OF MY DAUGHTER AGAIN AND BELIEVE ME I WILL DO IT" at this point Jessie took off at speed shortly after Jonny followed "NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID ROGER, NICE GOING YOU PRICK, YOU REALLY ARE A PATHETIC CHILD, IT IS YOUR DECISION LET HER PLAY OR LOSE HER" Estella yelled before walking off herself leaving Race alone stunned sat at the dinner table.

Meanwhile upstairs Jonny was trying to talk to Jessie but to no avail "Jonny just leave me, I can't deal with all of this right now especially when Mom and Dad fight" she said despairingly, "Jess" Jonny tried to talk but was promptly interrupted "Jonny I said please go, leave me alone" Jonny sadly walked back to his room and sat staring out of the window. At the same time Jessie sat on her bed with tears forming in her eyes, part of her just wanted to run away from it all, part of her wished she hadn't pushed Jonny away.

Dr Quest finally emerged from the lab and looked confused as to why it was so quiet, heading to the kitchen he see's Race sitting there looking very glum, Benton knew straight away what had happened "You and Estella have a fight?" he asked, Race looked at him for a while before simply nodding, "I wish Jessie would listen to reason" Race gritted his teeth.

"Race I get that you are worried but you have to understand she's 16 now, she's not your little girl anymore" Race sighed heavily "Okay I know when I am outnumbered, Estella has already made that pretty clear and told me she will take her away from me, surely she wouldn't go through with it" Race looked visibly shaken and worried. Benton cleared his throat before replying "Race you know I appreciate everything you do for the whole family since you joined the team, and I know you only want what's best for your daughter but just let her stand on her own two feet and decide what she wants to do, it is good that she is getting out and doing something, come on Race give her some support rather than putting her down for it".

Race sat in silence for a minute "Okay Benton I get it, anything not to lose my daughter" Race seemed to be finally giving in just as Estella strode back in. "So you finally seeing some sense Roger" Estella said firmly "Oh and just a couple other home truths, what you gonna do knowing the fact my daughter and Jonny are getting much closer, let's face it only a matter of time before their friendship becomes something more" Race cut Estella off sharply "THAT is not happening". Estella then reasoned with Race "But don't you see as I keep telling you, she's not a little girl no more, she is going to get an interest in boys at some point, so wouldn't you rather it be Jonny than any other guy, plus least he can protect her when you are not around, surely you would rather that Race"

Race sat quietly again trying to take it all in, "Hmmm yeah okay this is just a lot to take in, I am just struggling to deal with it all this shit right now" Estella took a seat next to race before explaining more calmly "Look it's no easier for me either, I remember when she was a little baby, they grow up so fast, you and I both know she's not a typical girl, she was always the type that would come home muddy and she's gonna be the type that does girly stuff" Estella sighed before Dr Quest in as well "That makes three of us, I still remember when Jonny was little but the reality is he's turning 16 soon himself and as Estella said if he develops feelings for a girl, I would much rather it be Jessie than someone else, the two of them are made for each other, they are each other's equal so each of us knows how we all feel, we can't stop them" Benton sensed the reality of it all.

All three sat in silence for a long time before Estella got up and said "Gonna check on Jessie and see if she is okay, can we least all try be civil for the rest of the weekend"

Upstairs Jonny was in the hallway outside his room still looking lost, he was about to go back into his room when Jessie emerged, for a minute the two looked at each other, the pained expressions were there but more so with Jessie, "Jonny" she croaked before throwing her arms round him, tears soaked Jonny's shoulders as he held her tight, after a few minutes she looked up she felt slightly embarrassed for crying "I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Jonny was more than sympathetic "Don't worry Jess, you seen me like that before many times, it's not a weakness, listen I am always here for you ace" Jonny spoke softly before Jessie's heart melted as she replied back "You are amazing, I wouldn't know what to do without you in my life, I actually cannot live without you" Jessie choked up.

They started leaning closer to each other, Jonny's heart was racing while Jessie's whole body felt like it was on fire, their lips got very close but then Estella appeared causing Jonny and Jessie to jump apart "Jessie are you, oh sorry I really didn't mean to interrupt you two" Estella's tone changed to slight awkwardness, "It's okay Mom" Jessie was trying not to show she was breathing heavily. Before anyone else had the chance to say anything a cell phone rang in the distance, "oh that's my phone, give me a minute" Jessie said as she took off to her room.

Jonny watched her go before talking to Estella "You wouldn't really take her away would you" Jonny bowed his head sadly while a small smile formed on Estella "Jonny as much as I love her and hate what Race has been doing lately, no I wouldn't take her away, in any case I had sharp words with him so hopefully he will back off now" she reassured him putting a hand on his shoulder. Jonny sighed with relief "She means a lot to me; she makes me laugh and makes my life so much more fun". A bigger smile formed in Estella "I can tell hence why I said you would be perfect for my daughter" Jonny suddenly felt nervous at that remark "I umm thanks she's very special" he stuttered before Estella carried on "She really thinks the world of you Jonny, you are always there to pick her up when she's down, you have saved her life more times than I can remember"

Jonny then replied "I miss her a lot when she is not around, I mean look I know she has to come and see you, it would be wrong not to but just miss it when she's not around" Estella then said "Why don't you come too next time she goes away with me to Columbia, I am sure your Father won't mind you spending a few days out with me and Jessie" Jonny brighten up the instant Estella suggested that "You sure it is ok, I mean I would love to" Estella looked him dead in the eyes and said "Yeah Jonny you are more than welcome" Jonny by this point was beaming "Thank you Estella" at this point Jessie remerged.

"Sorry that was my coach, just letting me know we are meeting at Rockport High School at 10.30am on Sunday" She said before looking at Estella and Jonny "No problem I am sure one of us can give you a ride there sweetheart" Estella replied before Jessie turned to Jonny "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a film shortly hot shot" Jonny's heart leapt "Yeah sure I would like that Jess" meanwhile Estella chuckled "Go ahead, I won't stop the pair of you" before she returned downstairs.

"So what film you got in mind Jonny" Jessie asked playfully poking him in the side "I was thinking Rock Of Ages" Jonny suggested before Jessie replied "I haven't seen that but I have heard good things about it, give me five minutes so I can put something more comfortable on then we can watch it in your room" Jessie quickly rushed to her room while Jonny set it all up.

Soon after they watched the film, early on Jessie rested her head on Jonny's chest, at one point she even fell asleep before she was woken by Jonny singing to the part when a rendition of Here I go again by Whitesnake was performed in the film not that Jessie minded, "This is such a good song" she said still half asleep, "It's one of Dad's favourites" Jonny agreeing with Jessie. Later on, Jessie was singing along to the part when Wanted dead or alive was being performed. "This is an amazing song" Jonny said surprising Jessie who then replied back "I never knew you were into Bon Jovi" Jonny then said with a hint of sadness" Yeah I really like them, I remember when I was little my Mom used to play Bon Jovi all the time" Jessie again gave him a hug and pulled him close.

"So what did you and my Mom talk about back then" Jessie suddenly randomly decided to ask Jonny, "Oh I said how I miss you when you are not around and she said next time you go to Columbia with her I should come visit too" Jonny explained calmly. "Awww Jonny, that's so sweet and you should totally come with me next time I go see Mom" Jessie was almost jumping with joy.

The film finished and Jonny and Jessie just lay there not wanting to move, meanwhile Race was heading up to bed and went to look for Jessie peering into her room, he looked alarmed when he didn't see her in the room before wandering over towards Jonny's room, just then Estella reappeared "They're watching a film in Jonny's room" she simply stated causing Race to tense up "What the hell, they can't do that" but was promptly cut off again by Estella "Leave them alone Race, they are sensible and they won't do anything stupid, just let them have a bit of time together alone" Race sighed "Fine" before walking off again.

Back in Jonny's room, Jessie thought it was time to get up as much as she didn't want to, she was warm laid next to Jonny. "I guess I better get up and go to bed as much as I don't want to move really" Jonny was the same he didn't want her to get up either "Yeah I don't want you to go but we can't risk your Father getting pissed off at us" Jessie smirked "Well I don't really give a damn about what he thinks but yeah I best go now, I will see you in the morning hot shot" She gave him a big long hug, again she was really close to Jonny but again she then backed away before saying "sleep well" before Jonny replied after her "You too ace"

When Jessie climbed into bed once again her head went into overdrive *What is stopping you, don't be a coward, you know what you want* she sighed unable to settle, she seriously thought about messaging Jonny to come over but she didn't want to risk it, she was actually hating the fact she didn't have him to cuddle up to, he made her feel safe.

Jonny was about to get changed for bed when Race strode in giving him barely time to react before he spoke "Listen Jonny, I hope you were behaving in there, I can see the way you are looking at my daughter lately, suggest if you want to live you look after her and don't treat her like a piece of dirt" Jonny was taken aback by all of it "Race, do you really think I would be a dick towards her, I would rather die than be without her" this in turn surprised Race "Alright, just consider that a warning that's all goodnight kiddo" he said before leaving the room hastily.

The next day in the Quest Compound passed pretty much uneventfully, there was still tension in the household but it had eased compared to the explosive arguments that had taken place the day before, both Jessie and Jonny weren't seen for much of the day as they were busy studying.

So Sunday came round and to everyone's surprise especially Jessie, Race offered to give her a lift into Rockport with Jonny tagging along, Jessie wasn't going to argue it seeing it was a refreshing change of attitude from her Father, although his ex-wife had said before if he wanted to start making amends then he could give her a ride.

Dropping them off at Rockport he spotted the coach straight away "Wow she's a looker" as Jessie' rolled her eyes at his comment. "Hey Jessie you alright" the coach greeted her before Race interrupted grabbing her handing and shaking it "Hi I am Race, Jessie's Father, I really like your accent" Michelle the coach took it all in her stride even if she knew he was trying it on with her straight away "Thanks, I appreciate the compliment my husband says the same" which caused Race to back off really quickly before he made a feeble reply "Oh well that's cool, have a good game Jessie" before quickly departed much to Jonny and Jessie's amusement.

"We are just waiting on one girl now" Michelle announced as she loaded up the bus to take them to Ipswich, the girl in question was Megan and she showed up 10 minutes late in which the Coach was less than impressed with her and gave her a dressing down about her attitude in which Megan then replied "What's the point you are starting her over me" referring to Jessie which astonished Michelle as she only told Jessie in private she'd be starting, unknown to them two Megan had been hiding out of sight listening to the conversation at the time.

"You coming or not Megan" The coach bellowed at her as Megan looking defeated finally got on board the bus. The short journey was uneventful apart from during it the rain began to fall quite heavily which would be an added problem as the pitch at Ipswich was not the best anyway, no matter it was in good enough state for the game to go ahead despite the rain continuing to fall.

The team was almost the same except as mentioned Jessie would be starting over her arch enemy Megan who was forced to sit on the bench much to her disgust.

Kick off happened and within the first couple minutes Jessie got flattened into the muddy ground, the player on the opposition should really have been given a yellow card but nothing was given, she didn't look bothered though and promptly got on with it despite being wet and covered in dirt. The weather conditions got even worse as the rain came down even harder and the ball was in danger of getting stuck, at times as well Jessie didn't seem to completely have her mind on the game making a couple errors in giving the ball away. Half time came around and there were very few chances in what was proving to be a difficult game for all in the conditions.

The coach took Jessie aside at half time and asked her "Is everything okay Jessie you don't seem with it at all, has that early tackle hurt you" Jessie was defiant but was hiding the fact her head wasn't all there "I am fine thanks, it did knock the wind out of me for a bit but I can carry on" she tried to reassure Michelle "Okay, go get me a goal or two like you did last game"

The second half commenced and thankfully the rain had let up but the pitch was still very muddy and slippery. Ten Minutes into the second half and Jessie was again hacked down this time on the edge of the penalty area, she again got straight up and signalled that she wanted to take the free kick. Soon as the referee's whistle blew to take it, she stepped up and curled it beautifully around the wall of defenders and past the goalkeeper before it nestled into the back of the net to put Rockport into the lead with joyous scenes coming from the bench area. "SLAMMIN' ACE" Jonny shouted from the side lines.

It seemed to lift Jessie as well as a minute later she charged forward again only to lose out when a last ditch tackle prevented her from taking another shot. Unfortunately it took a turn for the worst when it looked like Rockport had the game won entering the final minute when Jessie attempting to bring the ball forward over half way slipped and the opposition attacker ran in and took the ball before squaring it to another attacker who lashed the ball past the hapless keeper in the Rockport goal levelling up the game. Jessie looked devastated while on the bench Megan smirked thinking *That's karma you bitch hopefully I will get back in the team next time*. Jonny looked sad but knew he had to lift her up again later while on the side lines the Coach muttered "Oh man Jessie what are you doing" before shouting "Don't worry keep your heads up still time to win it". Unfortunately, not long the final whistle went and Rockport had to settle for a draw after a huge error from Jessie who sat dejected from everyone else in the changing rooms, the rest of the team apart from Megan tried to support and rally round her but the devastation on her face was plain to see, her friend Becky tried her best to reassure her telling her that she has messed up many times but Jessie was feeling really down.

The journey on the bus back to Rockport was very quiet save for a snide comment from Megan saying that she would never have made that mistake, which was promptly shut down by her angry teammates. When they got back onto the Rockport grounds, Michelle pulled Jessie aside "Jessie what's up you scored a great goal today but your mind looked elsewhere" Jessie responded sadly "I'm sorry I have had trouble sleeping there has been a few things going on, like arguments in the family". Michelle again was very sympathetic "Bless you, I hope things get better, listen don't worry we all make mistakes, just try and keep your head up, I'm sure that lovely lad Jonny will make you feel better" this in turn did make Jessie smile "Yeah he will, just my Dad doesn't like me playing football and we had a big row about it the other day" The Coach then said "I know how you feel, it took a long time for my Dad to get used to it when I played as a kid" she chuckled before Jessie asked "Do you still play" which was met by a sad response "No, I got a bad injury to my knee when I was 18 and I was forced to drop out, I'm gutted about it man but I got my coaching qualifications so I can give girls like you a chance to play"

It was Jessie's turn to have sympathy "I'm sorry, that's so cruel it got took away from you" Michelle sighed before replying "I know, but Jessie there's one thing you need to do in this game, take the opportunity and grab it with both hands, we got a home game next week, show me what you got there" Jessie felt encourage by this "Thanks I will try my best" before she left with Jonny as they were picked up by Race.

"So how'd it go" Race asked, "It was okay I guess, I scored again today and our game finished as a tie" Jessie's response was met with silence from Race, she still hated him at this moment but least he was now asking about how she did which Jessie viewed as a start from her Father.

When they got back to the compound, Jessie quickly went upstairs for a shower as she was aching and tired, Jonny went to his room and crashed on the bed for a bit. Sometime later he caught sight of Jessie walking past his room in just a towel wrapped round her as his door was open, this made him sit up sharply *oh wow she's beautiful* he thought.

Little while after Jonny got a message on his cell phone which simply said "Come over I ache and need a back massage" Jonny didn't waste any time in going around to Jessie's room. He found her sprawled on her front wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Hey" she simply said as Jonny sat down on the bed with her, "You ok" Jonny asked as he gently rubbed her shoulders "Just ache everywhere but you can keep going with that hot shot and you can go up my shirt if you want, I don't mind" Jessie beckoned him to keep rubbing her shoulders.

Jonny intensified the massage from her shoulders, to the back of her neck and down the middle of her back. This was sending shivers down Jessie "God Jonny, this feels amazing what you are doing, keep going" she pleaded him as her breathing got more rapid and heavy, Jonny himself was getting flustered and hot as well but continued to massage Jessie. "Hmmm do you mind if you give my legs a rub Jonny, they hurt too" Jonny duly obliged and started to massage the lower part of her legs before slowly working his way up her legs stopped just in line of where her shorts were. "That is so nice Jonny" part of her was glad Jonny wasn't going further up her legs but another part of her had a desire for him to do that and more by now but whilst Jonny wanted also to do that, he felt it wasn't the right time.

Jessie continued to breath heavily enjoying his touch, Jonny himself by now was having thoughts go through his head which were beyond just a simple massage on Jessie, before things could escalate Jessie breath out "thanks Jonny I feel so much better now" she smiled at him "Your welcome ace, anything for you" Jonny returned the smile as Jessie turned over to face him, again they got really close and their lips almost touching but once again fate ruined their moment as Bandit rushed in barking excitedly at the two of them "Don't think he's been out all day" Jonny sighed, "You better take him for a walk Jonny" Jessie was cursing their luck again, now the mood was gone *Wish we wouldn't keep having these interruptions* she thought as Jonny took bandit out the room.

By the time Jonny had returned dinner was ready, it was a more relaxed affair and this time passed without any arguments.

By nightfall everyone had gone to bed, Jessie fell asleep early but Jonny was the one struggling to settle down this time tossing and turning in his bed. Jessie was having a dream

**"Kiss me Jonny now" she was pleading him too, without hesitation he kissed her deeply with his hands wandering down her body "Jonny I want you to make love to me please" she again pleaded him, as he intensified the kiss and they started to undress each other "come on take me now Jonny I want you so bad" running her hands all over his bare back as she pulled him tighter towards her "oh my god Jonny"**

At that moment Jessie woke up "Shit" she said panting all hot and sweaty and feeling quite fuzzy all over her body. It took her several minutes to calm down, a big part of her was disappointed she had woken up from that dream. She had finally calmed down and messaged Jonny "Can't sleep you awake hot shot" seconds later she got a reply "Yeah I know that feeling" before she sent another message back "Mind if I come to your room for a little bit" which followed "Sure ace come over".

Jessie got out of bed in her pyjama's and quietly slipped into Jonny's room being quiet as she knew her parents would be pissed if they caught her. Jonny pulled the covers open and she climbed in next to him and snuggled up to him, she felt Jonny's grip tighten on her slightly "I could get used to this" Jonny whispered to Jessie "Same, I don't want to get up ever" she whispered to him back. Both their heads were in overdrive, both were looking deep into each other's eyes *Just do it Jonny, you've wanted to for ages* their lips got closer and closer and this time their lips met as they kissed slowly and gently, Jessie wrapped her arm around Jonny and intensified the kiss as she felt a shudder and explosion ripple through her body.

Jonny's heart was absolutely pounding at this point as they continued to kiss passionately. Finally they stopped to catch their breath but not for long they were back kissing quite intensely again before stopping again and Jessie whispering to Jonny "I better get back, my Dad will be extremely pissed if he catches us" Jonny smiled and whispered back "Yeah good point" he chuckled quietly before Jessie giggled too "One more kiss" as their lips locked again kissing for a while before slowly breaking apart "Goodnight hot shot" Jessie whispered before giving him another kiss on the check before she headed back to bed.

Jessie lay in her bed thoughts swimming through her head *Oh my god, Oh my god, please don't let anyone take him away from me* before wondering how she was going to break it to her Mother and Father, on that note she shuddered at the thought of being caught back then by her Dad. The one thing she knew before she fell asleep was things would be different, there was no going back now.

Meanwhile Jonny also had his own thoughts *What if it doesn't work out, what if I lose her* he tried to put those fears into the back of his mind but like Jessie he wondered how he was going to tell his father and also Hadji.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **A/N So more drama to come in this story, will Race continue to show a change in attitude, will the romance between Jonny and Jessie blossom. How will everyone in the household react to Jonny and Jessie getting much closer, and how will Jessie cope with it all whilst playing for the Rockport Soccer team. Will her new nemesis cause further problems? Chapter 3 will be along at some point in the near future**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here is chapter 3 of the Jessie Soccer Saga, trouble lies ahead on the field for Jessie as a girl from Camden targets her, Race is finally convinced that Jessie can cut it although later he then finds out inadvertently about her and Jonny. I don't know where I am going to take this yet but I got plenty of ideas, so enjoy the ride.**

 **Chapter 3: Seeing Red**

 **Soundtrack - Within Temptation All I Need**

Another glorious day in the middle of the week at the Quest Compound, Jessie who was with Jonny was seeing off her Mom who had to go back to Colombia. "Sorry I couldn't stay for your next game sweetheart but remember my offer of bringing Jonny over next time" Estella said giving a little wink in Jonny's direction.

"Thanks Mom, hopefully it won't be too long before we come over to see you" Jessie embraced her Mother before she gave her daughter a kiss on the check. Estella then gave Jonny a big hug whispering "Look after her" before she departed for the Airport.

 **A Few Days Later**

Saturday Night in the Quest Compound a distant cell phone ringing could be heard, "Hello, Hadji how are you, good to hear you again" Jonny's excited voice sounded from his bedroom. "Hello my friend I am sorry I did not call sooner; it has just been a little crazy here in Bangalore" Hadji's equally excited voice replied. "No problem Hadji, so what's new" Jonny asked. "Oh, apart from being stressed out, I may have met a new lady, only my Mother already is pushing for me and her to get betrothed already" Hadji sighed, at the same time Jessie walked into the room. "Ah man, well I am happy for you, just hope she doesn't turn out to be some sort of crazy girl who wants to destroy us all"

Jonny paused before continuing "Sorry Hadji didn't mean it in that way, it's not your fault" Referring to the past with Elise the Demon and the Zin twins. "No my friend it is fine, I am confident she is not like the last ones I encountered" Hadji chuckled before spotting Jessie "Hello Jessie", Jessie smiled before beaming "Hey Hadji good to see you, I'm sorry I can't stay around I need an early night, I am beat" before Jessie gave Jonny a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before disappearing leaving Hadji pleasantly surprised and Jonny blushing.

"Oh, my friend it appears you and Jessie have finally realised your feelings for each other" a big smile formed on Hadji, "Yeah, I guess it kinda came out of nowhere" Jonny stuttered with his words. "Looks like I am not the only one then, Jonny what took you both so long" Hadji poked fun at a still blushing Jonny. "I don't know, just crazy, we are off to Camden tomorrow as she has another soccer match".

Hadji then replied "Ah I hope she is still enjoying it, sounds like she has made quite an impact, I really must come to watch when I am less busy" Jonny sighed happily "Yeah she is awesome, don't think she knows how good she is, just hope Race supports her a bit more" Jonny's facial expression changed to more serious "Well by the sounds of it my friend, he is coming round" Hadji reassured him. "Well I hope so because it has been like World War 3 in the house until recently" Jonny sighed again.

"Well I better go my Mother is calling me, take care my friend, I will let you know when I can come over" Hadji said happily, "Yeah man, see you soon" Jonny replied before the phone cut off.

After putting the phone down Jonny went to knock on Jessie's door "Come in" a soft voice spoke. Jonny went in and sat on Jessie's bed as she was already in there. "Thought I'd come say good night properly ace" he said before kissing her slowly on the lips, "Well I could get to this sort of goodnight" Jessie teased him before they continued to kiss passionately. Jonny eventually broke the kiss "I better get to bed myself, not that I wanted to stop kissing you" sounding disappointed, "It's ok I need to sleep anyway hot shot, see you in the morning" She kissed him one more time before he disappeared back to his room. She laid in her bed for a bit *I think I actually love him* she thought deeply before drifting off to sleep.

It was another game day for the Rockport Girls team on a glorious and unusually warm sunny day for the time of year, this time they were heading down to Camden who had quite a bit of history with them, in most cases a player always got a red card and it was generally a very feisty game. The Coach laid down her talk just before the game started. "Alright girls today's opponents are known for trying to wind up the other team so we cannot be drawn into that, I want a professional job done today and no rising up to any mind games by them" the rest of the team nodded.

As the team headed out to the warm up the coach heard a voice from the other dressing room as they had left the door slightly open "Plan is that we must target the Bannon girl and by any means we need to stop her" Michelle chuckled quietly at that *Yeah as if they can do anything about her* she thought as she headed out to the pitch.

Sooner after a warm up the team came in for final instructions before they emerged again for the game one girl on the Camden team continued to stare at Jessie before she made a sarcastic comment "Girl I am not a mirror" the girl in question didn't respond but smirked at her instead.

Early in the game the same girl put a crunching hard tackle on Jessie while completely missing the ball, Jessie struggled up and the girl muttered behind her "You are out of your league here" Jessie thought *we'll see about that*

At this moment surprisingly Race appeared in the crowd although Jessie never noticed him nor did Jonny who was the other side of the pitch cheering her on. Meanwhile Jessie had the ball again and completely bamboozled the girl targeting her by putting the ball through her legs and going around her so quickly, in response the girl pulled back her shirt and gave away a free kick with Jessie grabbing hold of the ball with the intention of taking it.

Soon as the defensive wall was in place Jessie casually jogged up hitting the ball at half power before it bent and turned into the bottom corner past the despairing dive from the goalkeeper and just like that Rockport were in the lead. Race on the sidelines was open mouthed and secretly he admired that his daughter had just struck that free kick so beautifully.

Into the second half Jessie once again completely fooled the same player and despite her grabbing her shirt, Jessie shrugged her off before slotting in her second goal of the game to pretty much put the game beyond Camden, some of the parents in the crowd were not sporting at all with them booing as she celebrated but she didn't care for that one bit.

In the last few minutes Jessie was once again fouled but this time the referee refused to blow the whistle for a free kick, Jonny was furious on the sidelines "REFEREE SHE'S TOOK HER ANKLES AWAY, WHAT KIND OF CALL IS THAT" but the referee was totally unmoved, even Race looked angry *no one tries to hurt my girl like that*.

In another moment Jessie was once again hacked to the floor and the girl this time yelled while Jessie was still on the ground "You are the daughter of a whore" which sent Jessie into a rage, whilst on the floor she flung her foot striking the girl causing her to go down, although the girl overreacted, it was a clear kick from Jessie and the referee came straight over and showed the red card meaning Jessie was sent off from the game.

Once again Jonny was furious "NO REFEREE, SHE'S PLAY ACTING" Race looked equally angry but seconds later he slipped away back to his car without being seen. Jessie was devastated to be sent off as she slowly walked off the field, the coach said nothing to her but she couldn't hide her frustration either as she felt Jessie should never have reacted.

Megan the trouble maker in the team yelled "YOU STUPID IDIOT" towards Jessie as she disappeared in the dressing room before she murmured to herself "now that bitch will probably be banned, maybe now I can claim back my spot in the team".

Camden managed to score one goal but ran out of time trying to get the equaliser and Rockport held on to win but not without more unsavoury scenes at full time as the Rockport Goalie and the girl who targeted Jessie got into a scuffle after words were exchanged before the girl slapped the goalkeeper and the referee pulled out another red card this time for the girl who had got Jessie sent off.

Jonny made his way round the back to wait for Jessie but they were in the dressing room for a long time "First of all girls that was a battle but we won but I did say before the game I didn't want for us to get involved"

She carried on talking for a bit before dismissing them all not before adding "Jessie can I have a word please" stopping her in her tracks from leaving. Jessie's head was down and she knew she was going to get a lecture, Michelle's broad Newcastle accent came out as she spoke "What were you thinking man" she paused for a second trying to choose her words carefully but couldn't hide the disappointment "Why react like that, yes she took your ankles out but there was no need to kick her like that, I did say don't get doing something stupid to all of you and you were the last person I expected to do something like that"

Jessie was nearly in tears at this point before she replied "She called me the daughter of a whore" trying hard not to get angry again. At this point Michelle was more sympathetic but at the same time she still was disappointed "I'm sorry, yeah guess that sort of thing would make anyone angry, but still Jessie you have to understand in this game, with your talent, opposition girls will target you and try to wind you up like that, you got to channel that, if you react like that then they've won, it could have cost us the game today you getting sent off" Michelle shook her head before continuing "The thing is now you are facing suspension of at least 3 games maybe more, please tell me this will be a one off and it won't happen again" Jessie silently bowed her head "it won't I'm sorry" the coach sighed before letting her leave.

Meanwhile outside Jonny was waiting when he spotted Megan talking to the other girl who got Jessie red carded and to this amazement he saw them laughing and joking about Jessie, not only that it seem to dawn on him that just maybe those two had the whole thing planned *Those little bitches* he thought as they disappeared out of sight, a minute later Jessie emerged.

Jonny went to give her a hug but Jessie was not in the mood, pretty much pushing Jonny away moments before Benton Quest turned up to pick them up. Most of the journey back to the Quest Compound was in virtual silence before Benton spoke up "Jessie what's wrong you have not said a word since you got into the car" Jessie sighed "I got red carded today for kicking another player" Jonny jumped in "She was play acting and deliberately tried to get Jess sent off" Jessie though silenced him and said "I did kick her after she called me a daughter of a whore"

Benton was shocked at the whole thing before responding "Well I guess I would be angry if someone insulted me like that, but in a competitive game you can't let one idiot do that to you" Jessie again sadly sighed "I know Dr Quest" before the rest of the journey continued in silence.

Back at the Quest Compound Jessie went straight upstairs without saying a word to anyone before going into her bedroom and slamming the door shut, she then picked up one of her shoes and flung it across the room violently before sitting down on her bed raging from the day's events. *I'm just gonna give up with this shit* a voice cried in her head before she heard Estella's voice in her head *Don't give up on your hopes and dreams, fight and come back stronger* In that moment Jessie slowly calmed down, at the same time she heard Jonny going into his bedroom and had the sudden urge again to hold him. She felt very guilty for shrugging him off earlier.

Jonny was laid on the bed flicking through the channels on his TV, he had not spoken to Jessie since the journey home and it was all swimming in his head that maybe Jessie was having second thoughts about him and everything else. However, before his mind could wander more Jessie burst in and jumped onto him kissing him fiercely while pretty much having him pinned down below her.

At first it shocked Jonny but it didn't take long for him to return the kiss just as passionately. Jessie by this time was getting very hot and her heart rate was pounding, her hands ran down Jonny's chest while continuing to kiss, she was in danger of it going way too far before a voice in her head screamed *Stop, take it easy, now is way too soon*. She slowed the kiss before getting off Jonny leaving him stunned but deep down, he knew he liked that. "Move up hot shot" Jessie said as Jonny slid further over the bed to let her get on and lay next to him.

They said nothing for a while as they calmed themselves from the earlier passionate moment before Jessie whispered "Sorry I ignored you earlier Jonny, just need a moment to calm down" Jonny pulled her closer to him "Don't worry Jess, long as we are ok" he sounded worried before Jessie spoke up almost in protest "Of course we are Jonny, you are my boyfriend after all". This caused Jonny's heart to race *She just called me her boyfriend* he thought full of excitement before looking Jessie deep into her eyes "my girlfriend" causing a big smile to form on Jessie before adding "I'm hungry, Mrs Evans has made some cookies for us".

Both teens went downstairs to grab some cookies before returning upstairs, before parting to their separate rooms, they embraced and had one more passionate kiss but unknown to them Race saw the whole episode, visibly shocked Race disappeared back inside his own bedroom without being seen. Both teens finally parted saying goodnight before turning in. However, Race saw they had parted and made a beeline to Jessie's room.

Resisting the temptation to burst straight in the room he knocked softly first before being greeted with Jessie's voice "Come in". Race strode in and there was an awkward silence for a bit before Race spoke "I guess I was wrong to under estimate you after today after you cleaned that girl's clock" Jessie was taken aback by that comment "What wait, how did" before Race cut her off "I was there at your game today, I just stayed back so you couldn't see me and I slipped away after you got sent off"

Jessie was still surprised "Maybe in hindsight I shouldn't have kicked her but she called me a daughter of a whore" she spoke as Race relaxed a bit "Yeah well like I said I was wrong, you seem to more than hold your own out there" he paused before changing the subject "Anyway not just here to talk about those antics on the soccer field today, what are you and Jonny up to" Jessie visibly blushed before answering "Er nothing why" before Race came back with "Not what I saw in the hallway there, I saw everything Jess, I swear down I'm not happy with this but I know with the way you are I'm not gonna stop it but if he hurts you I will not be responsible for my actions to him"

Jessie cut him straight off protesting "Dad I can't help the way I feel, he's always been there for me my whole life and looked after me, protected me, I just know in my heart he would never ever hurt me, I know this has happened so fast but he makes me so happy, makes my crap days into good days" by this point she was breathless. "Ok, I will leave it there, to be fair your Mother warned me this would happen but still has caught me by surprise" Race again cleared his throat "Dr Quest has a right to know, goodnight ponchita" Race finished before leaving and went straight to Jonny's room.

Jonny was still laid there in a bit of shock from earlier before without warning in the corner of his eye Race is stood over his bed "Damnit Race, you could have warned me you was in here" a startled Jonny said before Race sternly spoke "Well think me and you have a bit of talking to do". Confusion spread on Jonny's face before he replied "what about"

Race cut him straight off "Think you know what we are going to talk about" Jonny still hadn't worked it out "Well no" before Race cut him off again "Jessie, I saw what you two were doing in the hallway, I don't approve..." Jonny then cut him off in response "But Race I don't know how to describe it, it's all happening so fast but I know how I feel about her, I can't help that".

Race didn't say anything for a minute before sighing *That's exactly what she said* he thought before finally sharply saying "hurt her and you are a dead man Quest" Jonny was unmoved "That won't happen, she means everything to me". Race was calmed by that before finishing "We'll leave it there Jonny, but your Father has a right to know", Jonny slowly replied back "I know, I won't let Jessie down I promise, she's always been there for me and has saved me so many times in the past and I would do the same for her" Race nodded slowly before leaving the room quickly.

Race was surprised when he got downstairs to see Benton in the lounge rather than in the lighthouse "Didn't expect you to be here old friend" Race said to him "Well I just needed to get out the lab for a bit, preparing for this conference later this month is wearing me down" Dr Quest sighed heavily.

Race was silent for a bit before Benton broke the awkward tension "Is everything alright Race you seem lost" Race didn't say anything for another minute before "Oh no but something you should know, your son and my daughter I found them on the hallway well how do I describe this" Dr Quest beckoned him to carry on "Tell me Race what was going on"

Race cleared his throat yet again before bluntly replying "They were kissing, I am not happy with this at all" this shocked Benton but he chose to reply anyway "Well Race" he sighed before carrying on "It was gonna happen but boy didn't think it would be this soon, you can tell by looking at them both that there is something more there than just friends, they are well matched in so many ways and Race even you would surely admit that your daughter was eventually going to have an interest in boys, furthermore I am sure you will agree you'd rather it be my son than anyone else" Race did seem to understand the reasoning "True, I can at least trust him with her, just hope he doesn't fuck it all up and hurt her that is my fear" Benton smiled "I don't think you have anything to worry about there, Estella warned us that this would happen soon".

Back upstairs, Jonny was laid there thinking how much he had escaped and was surprised Race hadn't killed him there and then. One thing was for sure though was that he could not deny that he was falling head over heels in love for Jessie.

Meanwhile in Jessie's room, she was in her own thoughts about everything. She had been close to throwing in the towel earlier, she also feared that she would never get her place back in the team and feared her nemesis Megan would win and go on scoring goals for fun, all she kept thinking for the rest of the night was why did she react in that game like the way she did.

Jessie was thankful she had Jonny, also it now seemed she had her Father's support. But the prospect of her being banned was hurting her, she knew that now she really was going to have to dig deep to win her place back in the team. In the mean time she hated also having an empty bed, she wanted that certain someone cuddled up with her.

 **The End of Chapter 3**

 **A/N Chapter 4, find out how Jessie copes being out the team and how her romance with Jonny continues to develop.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So here is the next chapter to the soccer saga with Jessie Bannon. Last time out Jessie was given a red card in her last match meaning she would miss three games due to being suspended, this is a shorter chapter exploring how she feels during her suspension. I haven't forgotten I couple of other fanfictions I plan to do so during this lockdown I hope to have more Jonny Quest stories out soon.**

 **Chapter 4: Suspended**

It was still unusually warm for Rockport as November closed in, so much so that Dr Quest and Race were sat outside having a discussion after a break from working in the lab. "Race, I have to admit before I was a little sceptical about climate change but now I truly believe it is a thing" Benton opened with concern, "I don't know doc, I still can't help feel it is all just a natural cycle the earth goes through" Race was very dismissive of the whole idea.

"I don't know Race, have you ever known this warm for this time of year, there is definitely something going on, I mean on the local radio today they said we are having record breaking warm temperatures, there's something not right at all" Dr Quest continued "But they are saying since records began, we don't know for sure, it could have been warmer before they started doing all these funky records, don't forget last year we had snow by this time" Race argued.

Benton sighed before closing out "But don't you see climate change isn't always record warmth, it's extremes like you have just mentioned, I do feel this warrants a lot more research but we are not helping things at all" Race shrugged at Benton's response.

Up in Jessie's room she was in no mood to enjoy the sunshine after being red carded in her last Soccer game she had to sit out the next three games as she was suspended. She did find small comfort with Jonny and the occasional hoverboard race around the compound but other than that she was rather withdrawn. She did go along to support her team as they had a home game but even though they won, she couldn't find much satisfaction as it was her nemesis Megan who scored the winning goal. At the end of the game Jessie silently slipped away despite her one of her best friends Becky trying to comfort her.

That evening Jessie was again withdrawn in her room, a quiet tap on the door shook her out of it "Come in" she said softly as Jonny appeared in the doorway. Jessie sighed "What do you want" she almost snapped. Jonny was almost taken aback "Sorry just figured maybe we could go see a movie and grab some food" Jessie thought for a second before her face changed to one of joy "Yeah hotshot that sounds awesome, we haven't really had a proper date yet" Jessie jumped up "Slammin' well my Dad said he would give us a ride to town, I'll go get ready" Jonny headed back towards the door not without giving Jessie a kiss "Yeah you take longer than me getting ready Jonny" Jessie teased him as Jonny rolled his eyes at her comment. Jessie meanwhile had a quick thought *Now if I pass my driving test soon, we won't need a taxi service* she mused.

It was no surprise that Jessie was ready well before Jonny and was anxiously tapping the ground with her foot waiting for him to be ready. After several minutes passed she went to Jonny's door and knocked "Come on Jonny, it will be New Year's Day at this rate" she called out to him before met with a muffled reply "Sorry Jess I needed a shower", which left Jessie with thoughts she wouldn't even dreamt about months ago, what was more she caught a glimpse through the slightly open door of Jonny in just a towel *You wouldn't even need that towel if I was there*.

Finally after a while Jonny was ready, "Oh Jonny you are dressed to impress, not like you to make an effort" Jessie acknowledged how Jonny was dressed for the occasion "Well I thought I would up my game for a special girl" Jonny's reply caused Jessie to giggle.

Dr Quest dropped the pair off in town, wishing them a good night in the process, they first decided to go see the movie. They chose an action thriller and both of them thoroughly enjoyed the film. Little later they made their way to a pizza restaurant, "Jonny the last time I went to a movie was when Surd and his goons brainwashed me" Jessie's remark caused Jonny to shudder. "Don't remind me that was hell, but in the end, you finally destroyed Surd" Jonny proudly remarked. "We did Jonny, never forget, we are a team" Jonny nodded approvingly at Jessie's reply.

As they walked towards the restaurant, they bumped into Megan who spotted them straight away and taunted Jessie "Oh look it's the stupid redhead with the ugly boyfriend" Jonny's mood flipped to anger in a blink of an eye "Only stupid girl here is you, idiot you are just jealous" he blasted her. "haha hardly, I got my place back in the team and since I scored you will never get it back you dumb redhead bitch, have a nice night, I am sure it will last longer than your stupid ass boyfriend" Megan viciously giggled before hurrying away before Jessie could fire back at her with a comeback.

"She wishes, don't worry Jonny I know I shall have no worries with you there when that time comes" Jessie winked at him. "One day Jessie, remember there's no rush" Jonny hugged Jessie. They made their way into the restaurant; Jonny was straight in with the meat feast whereas Jessie went for a Hawaiian. "I can't believe you have pineapple on a Pizza ace" Jonny said in almost disbelief.

"What's wrong with that, you are such a carnivore Jonny and you eat so fast" Jessie replied in just as much disbelief. "Hey I still appreciate good food Jess, and we are getting desert after, can't come here half hearted" Jonny was getting slightly defensive, "Yeah totally Jonny, I could murder some ice cream" Jessie laughed. They finished up and got desert, Jonny was just as quick to demolish his vanilla ice cream with Jessie shaking her head again at him.

They decided to go for a walk before calling Dr Quest to pick them up, Jonny kissed Jessie unashamedly in public not that Jessie minded at all. *Oh my god I am actually falling in love with you Jonny* she thought in between all the kisses. After a while they walked back to the meeting point and as they arrived, Dr Quest pulled up in his car. Just as he stopped something smashed into the back window narrowly missing Jessie just before.

"What the hell, Dad are you ok" Jonny yelled, Dr Quest was shook by the whole thing but was injured "I'm alright Jonny but something took out the back window" Dr Quest sounded very pissed off. Jessie was equally stunned; it had turned out a brick had smashed into the window. Hidden in the shadows was Megan smirking "That will teach them" she muttered before sneaking away.

Back at the car the damage was being examined, Dr Quest had also called the police. "This was definitely done on purpose" Benton hissed "No doubt Dad, thank god it didn't hit you" Jonny exclaimed. Soon after the police showed up, they spoke for a while with Dr Quest "I am sorry Mr Quest but it doesn't help that the security camera is broken so it will be very hard to trace who actually did this, we will go and make some enquiries" Dr Quest sighed "Thanks a lot" Benton said defeated.

Jessie had a feeling who was behind it all but there was no way of proving it, there was no one else around to have possibly witness it, all the same though Jessie's anger was rising by the second, what on earth did Megan have against her so much to make her life hell.

Benton had managed to cover up the damaged window but he too as very pissed that someone had smashed his car window, unlike Jessie he was suspecting it was youths messing around.

Race was waiting outside the compound as Benton drove in when he spotted the damage to the car "Doc what the hell" he exclaimed on seeing it "Someone or something smashed the window" Dr Quest replied as he was getting out the car with Jonny and Jessie. "Damnit Benton, why does it always happened to us" Race cursed "I don't know old friend but probably moronic kids messing around, luckily I got a spare so I can fix this" Dr Quest sighed after his reply.

Benton and Race disappeared into the lab leaving Jessie and Jonny alone, "Jonny isn't it obvious who is behind it" Jessie groaned "You think Megan has something to do with this" Jonny questioned "well it's just a bit too much of a coincidence that we saw her before in town, only problem is there's no way we can prove it here as the CCTV camera was not working and there was like no one else around" Jessie cursed after that reply. "I wish I knew what she had against you ace other than she is really jealous" Jonny pondered. "I don't know but it makes feel is this whole soccer thing worth it, I mean the way things are I won't be number one on the team sheet either now" Jessie's shoulder slumped before Jonny soon changed her mood again "But you'll always be number one for me" bringing a smile back to Jessie's face "Jonny you were always a charmer" she said before kissing him like she really meant it.

"I hope you are not thinking of giving up Jessie because that is just not you, I know before you nearly said it wasn't worth it but surely, I can't see you giving up on it" Jonny encouraged her. Jessie took a minute before replying "You're right, I am not gonna give it up but it's going to be hard to get back in the team" Jonny quickly interrupted "But you'll do it, I know you will" Jessie smiled before they went up to Jonny's room.

Wasn't long before they got to the room where the urge of passion took over, Jessie again kissed Jonny slowly on the lips, before long they moved onto Jonny's bed with Jessie pretty much pinning down Jonny kissing him while Jonny began to kiss Jessie's neck, in which Jessie let a soft moan out of approval and gripped hold of Jonny's shirt tightly to pull him closer to her. They continued to kiss and hands wandering all over at this point Jessie could also feel how turned on Jonny was getting. It was that point Jessie thought they better stopped before things really got out of hand but neither were certainly complaining, also they didn't want to get caught by their parents, now that wouldn't be a good story.

"Gosh Jonny I have never felt like that" Jessie was still breathless from that encounter "I like to please" Jonny laughed, "Well Jonny I have no complaints and one day in the future I might let it go a bit further" Jesse winked at Jonny.

Jonny and Jessie chatted for a little while longer before they were both tired and reluctantly Jonny went back to his room. Jessie meanwhile was once again occupied with her thoughts, *well one game down two to go* the waiting to get back into the soccer team would drive her crazy but she knew she had to be patient.

A week later the Soccer team had an away match but Jessie felt under the weather so decided not to go along, in the end it was a dull 0-0 draw, the weather was somewhat much cooler as well after the crazy mild spell, now they were having something more normal for the time of year.

Unfortunately, nothing came of the car incident although at least Dr Quest managed to get the car window fixed, Jessie just wish she could have caught Megan in the act. There was another home game before she was due to return after her suspension, she again went along to it but unfortunately Rockport were to suffer their first loss of the season with Jessie's nemesis missing a glorious chance to level up the game late on, however after the game Megan was still boasting that she would never lose her place anymore.

The reality was though Rockport had not only lost their unbeaten record; they had also been knocked off the top of the League Table.

The Coach told Jessie if she continued to work hard in training then she saw no reason why she would not get back in the side, there was new determination from Jessie to win her place back now her suspension was finally over, there were two games to go before the winter break, it was also Jessie's 16th Birthday on the next game.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **A/N Find out in the next Chapter if Jessie does make it back in the team on her 16th Birthday**


End file.
